Does He love Me?
by hitachiingirl2506
Summary: What if the one you love was your brother.You love him as your lover but, you know he'd rather have a girl instead of his brother. You try to tell him but, he simply doesn't listen. What happens when he finds out will he love you back? I suck @ summaries
1. Fake Kisses

***Disclaimer* I do not own Ouran High School Host Host, Bisco Hatori does! I don't own Hikaru and Kaoru the sexii twins either :( Wish I did hahah ;)**

_Read and tell me if you like! It's rated M for a reason...Yaoi lemon thingy later on! Enjoy ya'll!_

Kaoru'sPOV:  
About few years ago, I started having feelings for my twin. Yes, I know it's not right but, when Hikaru and I do our act for our clients I'm not acting at all...Atleast to me, it's real. Hikaru and I are on our way toThe Host Club right now to do our act.

"Kaoru, we have to do something extra special today. We need to get these girls really hyped up today, okay? So if I do something just be prepared, okay?" Hikaru said looking into my eyes

I nodded my head and opened the door for my sweet brother. He smiled at me and walked in and as I followed. We were welcomed in by a certain blonde idiot yelling at us for apparently being a tad bit late....

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Your late..." Tamaki said pointing at the clock on the wall

"It's okay, Tamaki. I'm late too." Haruhi said frowning at Tamaki

"H-Haruhi! It's fine...Don't worry about it. Daddy will take care of it!" Tamaki said smiling and slightly blushing at Haruhi....

"So boss, what're we doing today?" Hikaru asked putting his elbow on Haruhi's shoulder, believe it or not this really bothered me, just the slightest touch tortures me. "No theme today. Just be yourself and have fun today!" Tamaki said declining cake from Honey-Senpai making Haruhi smile and Honey-senpai to pout.

Hikaru grabbed my arm and pulled me to the corner of the room. He looked confused and upset.  
I don't blame him though, Tamaki making us hosts choose our own acts. I sighed, what is Hikaru thinking?

"Kaoru, we have to do something better than Tamaki. I must impress Haruhi..." Hikaru said making my chest throb like it was slowly ripping apart...

"I-I don't have any ideas...But, do you really like Haruhi?" I asked looking into his big golden eyed gaze.

"Yes Kaoru, I love Haruhi...Your not mad or upset about it are you?" He asked looking very concerned, raising an eyebrow

"No, I'm fine." I said averting his gaze

Then the girl's came and screamed our names. Two twin girl's that weren't familiar to me grabbed mine and Hikaru's arms, they pushed us to the couch and the rest of the girls sat around us on the other couches. They smiled at us and I sighed...

"Aww, Kaoru what's wrong?" Hikaru asked tilting my head up to look into my eyes, making the girl's around us scream. I shook my head and he smiled. "You can tell me anything remember?"  
He said tickling me under my chin, the girls smiled and looked expectantly at me, I looked at the girls and smiled the best smile I could and looked back at Hikaru. "So, you must remember last night, don't you Kaoru." He said caressing my cheek."That means you must remember this..." He said his full lips covering mine tenderly.

The girls screamed and a few fainted. This was the first kiss we'd ever shared for our guests. I could tell they were a bit excited yet, so was I. I looked into his eyes and blushed, the girls were eating it up. I badly wished it was real though, obviously he did it fakely to make the girls happy but, what about me? Did he think I was really acting upset? Was my brother really this unobserving?

"You do remember, don't you?" Hikaru said while tracing his fingertips around in circles on my cheek leaving a tingling sensation

"Y-yes.." I said nodding my head continuosly probably looking like an idiot. Hikaru smiled and looked over at Haruhi to make sure she was watching and kissed me once again but, longer and more rougher this time.

I pushed away and looked at him pleading for him to stop.

"Excuse my brother and I..." He said smiling at the girls and towing me out the room into the hall way. "What the fuck is your problem!?" He asked in an angry tone

"I-I don't know..." I gave him an honest answer...

I don't know whats wrong with me anymore...It is all just very frustrating. He's too busy trying to impress Haruhi and ignoring my feeling and emotions, he's hurting me but, he has no idea. I want to tell him but, he'd be disgusted with me and I know it. Maybe, just maybe I'll be as brave as Hikaru one day and tell him my true feelings.

"I-I'm sorry Hikaru!" I yelled wiping away the tears rolling down my eyes

* * *

I felt sick and I couldn't tell why. I'm pretty sure I was sick with myself though. So, I started to run ignoring the calls from Hikaru to come back. I don't know exactly where I was running to but, I really didn't care right now. All I knew was I had to get away from Hikaru..I had to have some time alone for myself to think.

When I finally looked up to see where I was I'd made it to the garden in front of Ouran Academy.  
I sat on the bright green grass and looked up at the sky watching as the clouds slowly passed. I could of sworn one of the clouds looked like Hikaru but, I know it was just my imagination....I thought about those kisses he'd given me. I'd enjoyed them but, he'd be disgusted and he'd hate me if he knew I loved him as my lover...I twined the blades of grass in my fingers and smiled. Atleast I have time to remember the great times Hikaru and I had...

I laid down in the grass and watched the clouds again. And listened to the soothing music...I wasn't sure where the music had came from but, I was happy it was there...Times like these the only thing that can help is the sound of music. The piano music was very comforting so comforting I could fall asleep...

I don't know how long I was out there but, I must've dozed off watching the clouds and life pass by to realize I wasn't on the grass anymore. When I awoke I was in my bedroom, mine and Hikaru's bedroom...When I yawned my throat felt very dry. I tried to sit up but, it really hurt. I looked around for Hikaru, he wasn't anywhere in sight.

I was about to get up when Hikaru gently sat me back down on the bed.

"Hika-" I was interrupted by Hikaru, so I couldn't finish

"Kaoru, shh. Please don't speak." He held a finger up to my lips and held up a cup of water in my prephiveral vision. When he removed his finger he held the cup up to my lips and said 'open'  
and I couldn't refuse. After I'd gulped it all down Hikaru dabbed at my forehead with a cold wet cloth. Then he stared into my eyes and frowned.  
"H-hikaru.." I barely said, my voice hoarse. "W-What happened?" He told me to shh... I shook my head and tried to speak again but he'd left. I pouted. Nothing was worse than feeling this horrible and no one to keep you company. "I-I love you, Hikaru..." I whispered knowing he wouldn't hear me.

I eventually fell asleep without Hikaru...We've never fallen asleep without each other before. It was strange to fall asleep so quickly without him laying beside me. Yes, I was upset but, it was comforting knowing that I could clear my head of all the things that had happened today. The only thing I didn't regret doing were the little kisses Hikaru gave me...

_Do you Like? Reviews Reviews Reviews? I need em' :) I already have 2 other chapters for this...Before I make more I need a few suggestions and stuffs from you guys:) Help me out! Thanks!_


	2. Mixups and Heartache

***Disclaimer* I do not own Ouran High! I don't on any characters either!**

_Not sure what to type but, Enjoy mon ami/amies!_

The Next Day....

Kaoru'sPOV:  
After I'd fallen asleep without Hikaru, I'd woken up to a brilliantly shining sun shining straight into my face. I rolled off the bed and sat on the floor. I then, wiped my eyes then, looked around, still no Hikaru.

"H-Hikaru..." I said stuttering, thankful my voice wasn't hoarse

I got up and walked slowly to the bathroom to take a long steamy shower to relax my muscles. When I got to the knob and tried to turn it, it was locked. 'Hikaru is here!' I thought knocking on the door continuosly.

"Stop Kaoru! I'll be out later..." Hikaru yelled at me really hurting my feelings. 'It's not like I did anything bad...did I?' Silently thinking to myself sighing.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru..." I said not bothering to wait for him. I got a towel, my cologne and clothes out of our dresser and put it in a bag. I was on my way to Kyouya's home. He'd understand, wouldn't he? So, I put on some clothes and headed to the limo parked in the front.

* * *

When I got downstairs I got inside the limo and told the driver to head to Kyouya's house. As soon as I got in I looked at the cherry trees we were rapidly passing and sighed thinking of the beauty of my beloved twin. After awhile I got bored and played with my fingers.

We stopped and I got out and knocked on Kyouya's door, he answered right away.

"Yes, Kaoru?" He said motioning for me to come in and lead us to his living room to sit. I sat on the couch across from him and he asked again. "Well, what is Kaoru?" He said smiling

"Uhh, Can I please use your shower please? Forgive me if I'm being rude.." I said looking at the mahogany floor tiles.

"Sure, Kaoru. But, you'll have to explain why you came all the way here just to take a shower.  
You know what, it's not even my business. You will have to explain why you left yesterday and why you've been acting strange." He said deviously. I nodded and headed for the bathroom

I opened the door and looked into the mirror.

"Kaoru, what's wrong with you?" I asked myself only seeing Hikaru's reflection.

I quickly stripped my shirt and skinny jeans and walked into the shower. I turned on the shower and enjoyed the warm water flowing down my body. I rubbed the shower gel I'd brought and gently rubbed my body down...I smiled and felt better. After I'd rinsed off I quickly dried and put on my clothes, deodorant and cologne. I smiled at the reflection in the mirror that was now me,  
myself..

I gathered my things and went back into the living room to tell Kyouya why I've been acting strange and to explain everything he asked to know before he got suspicious. I sat right next to him and he pointed to me to speak.

"Kyouya, I love..." Before I'd finished Kyouya said something that was so stupid...

"Oh my damn...You love me!" He yelled freaked out. I chuckled and shook my head

"I, uhm, love H-Hikaru..." I said blushing making him stare akwardely at me

"You love your brother? Shit, I thought I was twisted!" He said biting his lip to keep from laughing. "So, my intellegence meter is telling me that you want me to help you win over Hikaru" He said letting his laughter out. "O-okay...I'll get Tamaki to...entertain Haruhi.." He said inbetween laughs.

I nodded and thought about Hikaru...Were so alike yet, so different. I loved how his eyes twinkled when I made him laugh and how he blushed when I hug him tightly...I smiled and Kyouya finally stopped laughing...

"This isn't going to be easy..." Kyouya said getting serious. "Hikaru isn't going to like the idea of Haruhi getting close to Tamaki...That's where you come in, you'll occupy his time." He said massaging his temples. I smiled and thought about how I could get Hikaru to want me...then I sighed and looked at Kyouya. "So, I'll leave that up to you, okay?" He said drinking his Green tea.

I nodded and he offered me some tea. I gladly took it and drunk it thankful for the energy it was giving me. I noticed what I had to tell Kyouya...He couldn't tell, if he did it would embarrass not only me but, Hikaru too.

"Kyouya please don't te-"

"I won't Kaoru, I promise..." He said smiling. "Now go, go get your man!" He said giggling. "I've always wanted to say that you know..." He said smiling widely. "Really though, go.." He said pointing towards his front door.

* * *

I stuck my tongue out at him and he smiled and waved good-bye. I smiled and literally jumped into the limo and bounced up and down on my seat. When I got home I unlocked the door and smiled.

While I looked for Hikaru I'd gotten a cool drink of water. I looked in the bathroom but he wasn't there. I went back into the kitchen again but he wasn't there. There's not many places he could be in our house.

"Hikaru! Hikaru! I have to tell you something..." I yelled while literally vibrating on the couch

All that was heard was silence....Then a cool breath on the back of my neck.

"What? What the hell do you have to tell me?" He whispered, breath tickling my neck making me shiver in delight.

I turned around and Hikaru backed away getting as far away as he could. I sighed and he looked confused. I looked down and blushed when his golden eyes met mine.

"Uhm, err...I-I love you..." I said smiling

"Ah, I love you too, Kaoru.." He said moving closer to poke my nose

"But, I meant...nevermind." I said looking at his shining features.

He looked at me and sighed..

"Dear brother, what's wrong? What's bothering you?" He asked looking into my eyes. I tried to look down but he held my chin forcing me to look into his eyes. "Please.." He pleaded frowning

"N-nothing Hikaru..." I said feeling tears frun down my face. "It's nothing.." I said feeling an emotion of melancholy. He swiped away my tears.

"Dammit, Kaoru...When you hurt, I-I hurt okay? So, please..T-tell me!" He said on the brink of tears. I shook my head. "You wouldn't be crying if it were nothing.." He said wiping away his tears...

"Hikaru...It's nothing..." I said wiping my tears away with my arm trying my best to smile...

"Kaoru..We use to tell each other everything..." He said with tears streaming down his face.  
"Please Kaoru...Please tell me..." He said putting our foreheads together. Our breaths mingling.

I felt unconfident and just dropped the plan Kyouya and I had made and decided Hikaru would never ever love me like he loves Haruhi. As much as it hurts, I have to face this. Hikaru will never love me as a lover...Just a brother...

"Just go off to your Haruhi! I don't care anymore..." I said biting my lip to stop from the massive sobs from erupting from my throat...

This seemed to really hurt him. I never knew this would effect him like it effected me but, apparently he loved me more than I'd thought. 'His love was just brotherly love though, how could I ever forget?' I thought not wanting to think about it anymore...

"K-Kaoru..." He said shaking and ran out the door causing it to make a loud thud noise.

As he left my sobs erupted into an endless weeps. I cried out his name knowing this would just make it worse. I cried into my pillow eventually giving myself a throbbing headache along with my increased sobbing.

I've never cried this much since, never...After all the things I've been through and all the hurt.  
This happens to hurt the most. The realization of Hikaru never wanting me, never going to fall in love with me like I fell for him. My chest throbbed for Hikaru and every beat was made for him.  
Why, why can't my dreams of Hikaru and I be a reality? All I hope for is us to be together...

I cried myself to sleep and awoke feeling a tab bit better. I walked to the bathroom and washed my face and the dried tear stains. After I walked to the kitchen and took an Advil for my headache...I tried not to think of the fight Hikaru and I had but, the way he said my name before he'd left, how he sounded like he cared...I washed it out of my mind and took my pill.

"C'est La Vie..." I said aloud

I went back to bed and fell asleep instantly getting the best sleep of my life...

"So, C'est La Vie.." I mumbled in my sleep

* * *

_Likey? I love the Kyouya part! Review mon ami!_

_Kyouya- You made me seem very gay_

_Me- I'm sorry...I couldn't help it! -bites lip-_

_Hikaru and Kaoru- *laughs* _

_Kyouya- I will get payback! -writes in black notebook-_

_Me- What's in there?_

_Hikaru- I know! -raises hand-_

_Me- Yes Hika?_

_Hikaru- Stuff about Tamaki-Senpai..._

_Kaoru- -laughs- I bet, he loves Tamaki_

_Me- -giggles and nods head-_

_Kyouya- It's not like I dream of playing drop the soap with Tamaki..._

_Hika, Kao and Me- too much info Kyo-senpai!_

_Review now!_


	3. Love with Weird Dreams

***Disclaimer* I do not own Ouran High School Host CLub or the characters...**

_Okay, this is when Hikaru left Kaoru. It's where he went and stuffs :) Enjoy!_

* * *

Hikaru'sPOV:  
Kaoru really hurt my feelings but, I don't think he cares anymore whether he did or didn't. After I'd ran out of our room I went to the garden out front where Kaoru had ran to. I sat there in the grass and watched as the stars twinkle in the midnight sky. I saw one really bright star shoot across the sky. I closed my eyes.

"I wish that, Kaoru and I will be together one day...." I opened my eyes and smiled up at the sky as if it would really grant my wish. I looked at my watch, it was only 10:45, I sighed. I couldn't go home to Kaoru, I'd be unwelcomed. 'Where do I go, where his heart is where I lay my head'  
I thought to myself...

I watched the skies more and saw two stars that stood out. They shined brighter than the others and I decided they'd be twins. I named those stars after Kaoru and I, they one on the left is Kaoru and the right is me. I then decided to make a promise to myself. If one day Kaoru and I DO get together then I'd show him our stars and make our first date special....Like maybe having a picnic under the stars and sharing a kiss while the moon glowed on us. Maybe just maybe things like those will someday happen and Kaoru and I can live peacefully and happily....Just like a fairytale of Brotherly Twincest....I smiled.

I never really noticed the stars back where Kaoru and I lived it was always too bright but, now I finally see what those kids in middle school were talking about when they mentioned the stars. Who knew stars would be so beautiful and luminous contrasting with the sky. I got up out of the grass and pulled out my cell phone.. I decided Honey and Mori would let me stay with them, so I called them.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey Hika-Chan!" Honey answered sounding excited

"Can I stay with you and Mori tonight?" I asked desperately not wanting to catch a taxi

"You mean like a sleepover? Yeah! I'll send the limo over right now...Are you at your house?" Honey asked excitedly and over-joyed

"Yes, okay and yeah I'm home..." I said answering all his random questions

"Kay! See you soon..." He said yelling into the phone then hanging up

I went to the front of the house for Honey's limo. As I waited I watched the stars again. When they finally arrived I was sorta upset knowing that when I got to Honey's I couldn't see the stars anymore but, happy as well. I got inside the limo and laid my head against the head rest. It was boring in the car and I was thankful Honey's home was near by.

* * *

When we finally arrived I'd gotten out and Honey already opened the door before I'd even had a chance to knock. He smiled at me and Mori waved, I smiled ad waved back being polite.

"Hika-Chan here.." He said pulling me. "This is the guest room! You can sleep here.." He said smiling up at me and opening the door.

"Thank you Honey for being so sweet...Whoa that sounded corny.." I said causing Honey to chuckle a bit.

"Okay Hika-chan....It's 11:25 you should get to bed, the Host Club has a picnic tomorrow you should come! Haru-Chan will be there, isn't that cool?! I'm so excited! I'm going to bring the strawberry cake...Yum!" Honey said talking randomly

"O-okay...I guess I'll try to go..." I said taking my shirt off and lying on the bed. Honey nodded and waved good-bye then gave me one last glance and smiled.

I lay there quietly on the bed looking at the blank T.V. screen thinking whether or not to watch till I feel asleep or listen to my Ipod...I decided I'd just fall asleep by thinking about Kaoru...Atleast I'd be dreaming about something to keep my mind off things.

I thought about Kaoru and I sharing that kiss together that day...I smiled and hoped he didn't know that, that was a real kiss, not just for the ladies. I thought about how I did like Haruhi but, family first, eh? I didn't like her all like that anyway I just did that to make Kaoru jealous. Is that why he ran out that day?

I closed my eyes and thought about other things like Kaoru and I in happier times. I smiled and fell asleep dreaming about when Kaoru and I played a joke on Tamaki...We confused him into wearing his underwear over his pants and wearing one of Haruhi's tight pink t-shirts....Kaoru and I still are trying to figure how Tamaki fit into her shirt. I shivered, maybe he's an idiot and a crossdresser. I chuckled, maybe he's been spending to much time with Ranka and Misuzu....

* * *

_Reviews you guys :) ^^ My fav part on this is the last paragraph all the way at the bottom, like rite up there ^^_


	4. Dirty Little Secret

***Disclaimer* I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or the characters! :) Also, Don't own the bits of songs mentioned in this :)**

_OKay :) This lemon yaoi is for WritingDaisy for being the first to review this!! :) SO ENJOY!!_

* * *

The Next Day...

Hikaru'sPOV:  
I woke up the next morning in one of Honey's extra rooms. I was unbelievably tired...I'd completely gotten over the fight with Kaoru...although he did hurt my feelings..

"Morning Hika-Chan!" Honey said passing the door eating a piece of cake...I chuckled, that's so Honey...

I walked out of the room towards the kitchen to the smell of ginger and freshly cooked eggs and bacon. I smiled and thought to myself, 'My heart will go on...Kaoru will never be my lover..' I learned to except that even though I act like I don't care, I care...

I got a banana and ate it...I remember the times when Kaoru and I would throw them in random places and watch people slip on them, I chuckled to myself...

"Hika-Chan, where's Kaor-Chan?" Honey asked finishing his cake

"At home, I guess..." I said feeling bad for leaving him knowing he'd probably worried...

"Oh...Why didn't he come?" He asked smiling

"Long story..." I said remembering that sad day...

I sighed and Honey nodded and walked off. I bet Kaoru really is worred, why am I such a bad brother to him? When there was no one else he was there for me but, why didn't I listen to him and his problems? I wasn't there for him but, I'll make it up to him...

"I'll make it up to you Kaoru..." I whispered to myself and walked to lay on the couch

I lay there day-dreaming about Kaoru, mostly worrying about him. I grabbed the phone and called Kaoru's cell phone number...No answer. I quickly called the home number...no answer just the machine picking up when Kaoru and I were happy...I sighed, he can't just ignore me like this....I decided to call the house phone one more time and explain somethings...

This is the message that was left....

"Kaoru...I-I love you, okay? Look, I did those things because I wanted you to be jealous...I'm sorry I'm a bad brother...But, that kiss between us was real, I found it real and I hope you did too. Don't worry...Haruhi was in on it too Kao....Don't make me beg...Please pick up...I know you can't see me but I'm on my kn-

Then the machine made a beep noise I decided to call again to finish my message....

"Okay...yeah. I'm on my knees like a pussy right now Kao...Honey and Mori are staring at me..It's really fucking scaring me but, Kao please pick up...I love you too much..." I whispered the last part so Honey and Mori wouldn't know my deepest darkest dirty little secret...

I looked up at the ceiling and felt a tear drop roll down my cheek. I touched it and looked at the water on my finger. 'I'm crying?' I thought wiping away the rest of the tears starting to fall. 'Like I said...I _will_ make it up to you Kao...' I thought sighing...

Kaoru'sPOV:  
Hikaru called continuously but, I didn't have the strength to talk to him yet...I couldn't keep hurting him like this, after all, I want him to be happy, I won't make him choose...I looked up at the ceiling and was atleast glad my headache died down...

I thought about calling him back and finally telling him my true feelings but, I decided I'd let go and let him have a life away from mine...After all, we are brothers..No matter how much I love him, I have to let him go...without me in his life to interfere...

"I'll make it up to you, Hikaru..." I whispered to myself feeling very lonely and empty inside...I haven't seen Hikaru in a day and it's really taking a toll on me. I know if I'd look in the mirror I'd see a form similiar to Hikaru's but, not my Hikaru.....

I called him back to tell him to come over...I waited and he answered......or so I thought...

"H-Hikaru?" I said excitedly

"No..It's Honey...Hika-Chan left a few minutes ago." Honey said sounding upset

"Oh, I see..." I said sighing

"Uhm, Mori and I are going on a picnic with the rest of the Host Club so, I'll talk to you later Kao-Chan.." He said

"O-okay.." I said then he hung up

I heard a knock on the door and jumped up...Maybe it Hikaru! I ran to the door and before my eyes was the man I fell in love with...His golden eyes twinkling...He pushed me to the bed and sat beside me...

I smiled and he smiled at me..This is like how it was before I'd gotten upset about the kiss he'd given me...He smoothed his orange bouncy hair and moved it from his eyes...

"Kaoru, I can hear your heart crying out for me...I can hear it in my dreams and it replays in my mind wherever I go..." Hikaru said looking into my eyes with a hint of a blush on his cheeks...

"What?" I asked giggling nervously looking at him like he was crazy and he sighed.

"You didn't get my message did you?" He said and pressed the answering machine button. I was stunned but, excited and filled with joy at what he had to say..

"Hikaru, You should let me love you, make ME your selection. I'll show you which way love is suppose to be..." I said seeing my blush reflecting out of his eyes...

"Kaoru, that sounded so stupid.." He said chuckling

"Not as stupid as what you said...." I said chuckling with him

He smiled at me and tilted my head up and kissed me just once to make sure I was fine with it. I showed him I was fine with it when I kissed him back...He kissed me again roughly this time then licked my bottom lip repeatdly, just begging for entrance. I opened my mouth just slightly and his tongue slipped right into my mouth. I entangled my hands in his hair forcing him closer. He smiled into the kiss and sucked on my tongue. When I moaned he sucked harder. He placed his arms around my waist and pushed our bodies together.

"Kaoru...Are you..really fine with this?" He asked between kisses, I nodded and unbuttoned his shirt his eyes watching my hands. He looked up and smiled deviously at me.  
"Kaoru...too slow!" He said while ripping his shirt. "There!" He said and kissed me sweetly then took off his jeans and yanked off mine...

His fingers quickly undid the buttons on my shirt and threw it across the room. He winked at me and I blushed. He forced me down on the bed and straddled my waist. He began to frantically rock against my pelvis causing both of us to let out groans and moans. When he gained a steady rhythm he closed his eyes and parted his lips allowing little whimpers to escape. As he rocked harder and faster making me go wild with ecstasy... He buried his face in my neck letting out heated breathes with every wild thrust he'd make, I sighed then bit my lip....Then he flipped us over so I'd be ontop. I smiled and he growled playfully at me. He looked into my eyes and grabbed my waist. Slowly and gently I rubbed into Hikaru's growing erection, he frowned and made my hips move faster and harder onto him then he groaned.I understood and took over. I started out slowly unsure if he liked it...So, I went faster feeling his erection grow harder. He bucked his hips in time with my grinds and I was panting after awhile.

"H-Hikaru...I-I'm tired." I said panting while he propped himself up on his elbows and caressed one of my cheeks. He looked into my eyes and put his forehead to mine. Then he caressed my cheek once again but kissed me this time, sucking my lower lip causing me to whimper.

"K-Kaoru.." He said gulping. "We just started you know..." He said flipping us over

"I-I'm...so sorry Hikaru.." I said kissing his soft full lips. I looked pleading into his eyes.I kissed him again and he held up a finger and got off of me. I frowned and he kissed me one last time and went to the bathroom. I watched confused as he closed the door. I looked up at the ceiling instantly regretting I told Hikaru I was tired. I got up and looked in the closest mirror and I looked sweaty, I was blushing and I looked flustured, I'm pretty sure this is what you'd call a lust-filled state. I heard a door close gently but, I didn't turn around. Hikaru came up behind me and pulled my boxers down with his teeth. I turned around and both Hikaru and I were nude, completely nude.

"Hika-" before I could finish Hikaru claimed my mouth and pushed his body against mine. I felt our erections brush against each other and I moaned into his mouth due to the new pleasure I'd recieved. I wrapped my thighs around Hikaru's waist but, he pushed them down. I was pretty sure I was gonna die of sexual frustration. How could he deny me of what we both wanted? He walked backwards toward the bed causing me to fall onto him. "H-hikaru..I..need you.." I said looking openly into his eyes.

"I thought...you were "tired"." He said pointing his fingers up to emphasize the tired part.

"N-Not anymore..." I said wrapping my arms around his waist while he did the same. I licked his bottom lip and sucked on it to get him in the mood again, he groaned onto my lips.

"Kaoru, you'll have to lube me..." Hikaru said. I didn't understand so I tilted my head to the side and he rolled his eyes....

"You know like a blowjob?" I could tell he was excited that he knew something and I didn't

"Never mind Kao!" He said then started to kiss me again. Hikaru's kisses were always so intoxicating... I find myself getting lost in his sweet kissed. I can't explain it.. It's like when you do something and you know you'll get in trouble if you do it....You do it anyway, what's that called? Adrenaline! Before I could sum up my thoughts Hikaru stopped the kiss and looked at me and smiled. "Suck my finger.." I shook my head..."Kao, suck the finger." He said holding up a finger.

"Fine! I'll suck the finger..." I grabbed Hikaru's finger and sucked it. I coated alot of saliva on it and Hikaru smiled and whispered 'good job.' I smiled back and he pulled his finger out with a 'pop' noise. He started to kiss me again and shortly after I felt the saliva-covered finger probing at my entrance..."Stop being such a tease, Hikaru!" I said and Hikaru smiled into the kiss. My breath caught in my throat when the finger entered me. It didn't hurt but, it was very uncomfortable.

Hikaru's eyes were watching mine with a worried expression. I smiled and shook my head getting used to the feel of being invaded like this. He started moving his finger and I shifted uncomfortably. He moved his finger in circular motions and I relaxed and moaned a bit. When he rubbed a specific spot I yelped. Hikaru raised an eyebrow and rubbed the spot again and I moaned. Hikaru smiled widely and continously rubbed the spot. He injected a 2nd finger and made scissor-like motions this time.

"Gotta stretch you out a bit Kao..." He said injected a 3rd finger. I was very comfortable with this now... Hikaru moved the fingers around in circles and he hummed some sort of random song and I looked at him confused.."I was just trying to lighten up the mood here.." He said and I giggled. "Okay, we got any lube around?" I looked at him confused again. "Riiiiiight, you don't know what that is so, I guess we don't have any hmm...Kao lube me!" He said spreading his legs out and positioning between them. I blushed unsure of what to do. "Kao, just suck it like you did my finger." He said smiling. I nodded my head and took his length in my hand and ran my fingertips over it and Hikaru moaned. I rubbed the tip with my thumb and his breath hitched. I smiled and took him in my mouth slowly.... I had almost took him in fully but, I could tell he was having a hard time not pushing himself down my throat. I looked up and him and his eyes were closed and he was whimpering. I slowly took him out of my mouth and his eyes shot open. "Why'd you stop!?1" He asked pouting, I smiled.

"Let's get this over with Hikaru." I said and he shook his head. I straddles his waist and sucked his neck. "Please..." I said and bit his neck and he flinched.

"Fine, fine!" He said then positioned himself between my thighs."K-kaoru, do you..like pain?" He asked in his sexy seductive tone his eyes twinkling with love and passion

"I-I don't mind...I guess." I said then he put his forehead against mine, slid closer then slid inside me causing unwanted tears to role down my eyes. Hikaru noticed them then licked them away...We both stiffened as he sent me an apologetic look. My fingers clenched around his waist not wanting to move. Hikaru panted and placed our foreheads back together, I could feel his hot ragged breath tickle my lips. After awhile the pain began to cease and became bearable. He moved slowly and hesitantly so he'd be leaning over me and buried his face in my neck.

He began to suck on my neck placing small love marks in severaly places. I moved at the sensation then wrapped my thighs around his waist pulling him in deeper, causing us to both gasp and shout out our pleasure. He slowly began to thrust in and out of me, causing me to moan his name while panted into my neck. He got up a rhythm then thrummed faster. I screamed his name when he hit a specific place and he kissed my neck.

"More...Hikaru..please!" I panted and he aimed for my prostate over and over again. I started to gain his rhythm and soon I was in-time with his rapid thrusts. He moved his lips from my neck to my ear and sucked on it causing more sensations. He wrapped his hands around my waist pushing himself farther into me making me scream outloud. He stopped sucking my ear then left open-mouthed kisses down to my neck leaving tingling sensations, I didn't want this to opened his eyes and gazed into mine passionately. I closed my eyes and he bit my neck. Then with his tongue he rubbed the spot. I tilted my head to the side to allow him better access my neck. He went back to my earlobe and sucked more causing sensations in places I'd never imagine. I was ecstatic that we could be this close to each other and I knew that after this I belonged to him as he would belong to me.

While he sucked my neck he placed his hand around my length and pumped while he went in and out of me. Also, he was sucking my earlobe and this felt so amazing. I tried to bite my lip to keep from screaming but, I couldn't hold it any longer. I was about to scream but, Hikaru started to kiss me and wrapping his tongue around mine. He massaged my tongue giving me an emotion I've never felt before.

"Kaoru...You look so...sexy right now..." Hikaru said sending shrills up my spine. He licked my neck and continued to suck on it while I moaned due to the amounts of pleasure I was in...He bit my neck and pushed me closer to him while squeezing my ass. I shouted his name making him speed his thrusts...

"O-open...K-kaoru!" I shook my head while he panted "Please..." He said gulping, his pumping increasing in speed making my eyes close and making me whimper. He bit my neck again and aimed at my prostate, my eyes shot open..."T-that's..better..." He said roughly.."Kaoru!" He gasped looking into my eyes pumping faster.

I felt myself on the edge as I clenched myself closer against him. His thrusts became more frantic and I felt like I was going to burst! I finally let go and felt sensations runing through my veins and inside me I felt Hikaru's release fill me, follwed by the yelling of my name, he collapsed ontop of me but, I didn't really mind his weight at all at this point. He pulled out of me and laid beside me. He pulled me into his arms and kissed my head.

"I love you my Kaoru..." He said rubbing my back gently, I smiled at the fact he said 'my Kaoru..' I liked the fact that I belonged to him not only as a brother but, as a lover as well. I looked up at him and he smiled weakly down at me.

"I love you too, my Hikaru..." I said kissing him sweetly..."H-hikaru.." I asked caressing his orange locks twining them in my fingers.

"Yes...?" He asked his fingers tracing circles around on my cheek causing me to twitch.

"Why am I so...sticky?" I asked confused touching the sticky white stuff. He chuckled and rolled his eyes...

"Long story Kaoru...I'll explain later!" He answered chuckling then kissed my head.

We laid there just like that for the rest of the night. We fell asleep facing each other, my thigh around his waist his arms around me protectively as closely as possible. We both went to sleep smiling and over-joyed that night.... I noticed that this was just our beginning... I know he loves me and I love him. And that's all that matter....

* * *

_Do you like it? I never done a lemon thingy before and never done a yaoi story either...I probably did a bad job at the yaoi twincest. But, hey I tried :) So give me some nice reviews and stuffs :) Be honest if I did bad you could just tell me :) okay, so review! :)_


	5. The Host Club

***Disclaimer* I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters associated with it... :)**

_Okay, this might be the last chapter of Does He love Me? I might add some more :) So, Enjoy! ( x-trememly short chapter!) _

* * *

5 Days Later...

Kaoru'sPOV:  
Hikaru and I have been together alot more lately due to that fateful night, I smiled. Every since then we were basically inseparable. We are now secretly dating the only person who knows is Kyouya, because we both can trust him...We were currently walking in the hallway to music room #3. We now added kisses to our so called 'act'. Only Kyouya, Hikaru and I know that the kisses are secretly real.

"Hikaru, Kaoru! Bonjour, Mon money-making Ami's!" Tamaki told us when we walked in.

"Hey boss..." We said in unison.

We walked to our spots on the couch and waited. We already knew exactly what to do, no need to practice. Hikaru looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and he held my hand. We looked at each other and he kissed me then blushed. I was blushing too. When Tamaki put up the 'Open for Business' sign girls rushed to sit around us.

"Kaoru...remember 5nights ago?" Hikaru asked caressing my cheek. I was shocked he was actually going to bring that up. That's a little too personal.

"Y-yes.." I said gulping

"So, you'll remember this?" He said then pushed me down gently and laid ontop of me. I nodded my head and blushed again. He smiled and winked at me. "Good..." He said then the girls started screaming like idiots.

He kissed me and I hitched a thigh around his waist and he smiled into the kiss. I could tell that some girls had already fainted due to our little forbidden brotherly love so called 'act'. Hikaru forced his tongue into my mouth and played with mine. I heard some girls call their friends and tell them this was a one in a lifetime chance to see this...

Hikaru grabbed my other thigh and wrapped it around his waist. He undid the buttons on my jacket and then pulled off my white polo shirt and my tie. I opened my eyes and so did he. He stopped the kiss then smiled at me.

"Kaoru, your my little bro..You know I love you...." He said making looking at the girls fainting and then we chuckled. He kissed me again and undid his jacket and shirt too. Now we were both bare-chested. We saw Tamaki freaking out and his guests had hearts in their eyes. We saw Haruhi looking at us and she had hearts in her eyes as well. Hikaru and I looked at each other and smiled. I looked over at Kyouya and he mouthed 'Oh yeah..Get that ass!' and I laughed. He put two thumbs up and winked at me. 'Your secret is safe with me, Kaoru...' I nodded my head and mouthed 'Thanks Kyouya-Senpai...' and he smiled and went back to his little black notebook

"No! Haruhi...my loving daughter, no! Hikaru, Kaoru put some clothes on your going to scar Haruhi for life...Your corrupting her innocence!" Tamaki yelled while running into the corner of the room. We watched as he started planting his mushrooms and we shrugged and started to make out again.

"No, no Tamaki...I-I'm fine.." Haruhi squeled joining the huge circle surrounding us.

Hikaru stopped the kiss again and rolled his eyes. He picked me up and the girls screamed 10-times louder and some still fainting. Hikaru carried me to the door and opened it. I never knew he was this strong, I smiled. He walked into the hallway then closed the door.

We were now on the floor and Hikaru smiled.

"Better?" He said and I nodded thankful we had a little privacy..."Great.." He said then kissed me roughly, his hands making their way to my belt buckle, zipper and button. He stopped right above them. I whimpered and he smiled. "Aren't you going to beg your big brother?" He said seductively making me blush. I turned my head away and he turned my head around to look at him. I shook my head. "Don't you want this?" He said unzipping his pants. I looked down and I was probably blushing like an idiot now.

I looked back up at the door and it was cracked. I saw a couple girls looking at us and some hyperventilating. I chuckled and Hikaru looked back he pouted like a child. I kissed his pouting lips and he smiled.

"No privacy anywhere, eh?" He said sighing, I shrugged.

"Our bedroom?" I said innocently, the girls getting very annoying...

"Yeah..." He said winking. "Tamaki, Kyouya! Come here real quick.." He yelled.

"Yes...?" They said together

"Uninstall those cameras in our room and please turn them off..." Hikaru said giggling

They looked guilty and Kyouya leaned against the wall. Tamaki pouted but, looked nothing like Hikaru did when he pouted. I was shocked though...I didn't know there were cameras in our room.

"How did you find them? We got the professionals to hide those..." Kyouya said looking at his mysterious black note-book. He sighed and pushed his glasses up.

"Well in the shower, they're sorta hard to miss..." Hikaru said looking into my eyes, our forehead together.

"Fine, fine. We'll uninstall. But can we sell the tapes we have? I want Haruhi to fall in love love with me..." Tamaki said smiling widely

Hikaru and I nodded our heads and the girls and Tamaki squealed. Hikaru and I rolled our eyes. I could tell he was as eager as I was to get this over with, without the audience watching. I really needed him as he needed me right now....

* * *

_Yayayay! I mite put an extra chapter of wat the twins did when they got home ;) ..... Tell mii if I should add some more :D Now..... Review ;)_


End file.
